The Adoring I love You's
by Crazytexter
Summary: Have you ever imagined how the beautiful couple will ever say "I love you" ?


I laid on Eli's bed, while he was moving the rest of the full boxes of junk near his door so he could through it out later. He turned to me and laughed at the sight of me. He came over and lay next to me on his bed. He sighed,

"Someone's tired" he smirked, turning his entire body to face me. I looked at him, with a huge smile on my face.

"Well it's been a long week." The week was pretty crazy, with exams and my parents getting use to the whole divorce and I helping Eli clean his room.

"Yeah, sorry you have to deal with me and my room" he said with a sad face.

"Hey," I sat up so he was looking up at me, "I love helping you with your room, I love spending time with you, don't forget that okay?" I said with a wide smile on my face and a hand on his cheek. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Prove it" he said. The second he said that, I knew what he was implying. I leaned in to him, nearly putting my whole body on him; I placed my forehead on his.

"Glad to" I pressed my lips on his. I put so much passion in the kiss, and he gave the same amount back. I placed my hands on his neck, while he had his arms around my waist. We pulled back for some air. Eli brushed some hair from my face. He smiled for a minute then he became nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned because of his worried face.

"umm" he murmured under his breathe. He looked at me. "I … I wanted to … to give you umm something" he stuttered. I was growing more concern. Eli Goldsworthy, nervous about something?

"What?" I asked him. He was trying to sit up; I got off of him to sit next to him. He was digging for something in his pocket. He got a hold of it in his pocket and looked at me, with his big emerald eyes. He took a small box out of his pocket; he took my hands and placed the box on them.

"Clare, this belonged to my grandmother." He said while he opened the box. There was a silver bracelet with small little diamonds on it. It was beautiful.

"Clare Edwards, you make me feel like I am the luckiest guy in the world every time I look at you. When I am down or depressed or just being my Eli-self, I can just look at you and feel that everything is going to be okay." He stopped and looked at the bed. He chuckled and looked back at me. "I guess what I am trying to say is that. I am in love with you Clare." He stated looking at me with big eyes. I gasped, so excited that he felt like that, because that was exactly how I felt towards him.

"Eli, I'm in love with you too." I said, nearly jumping on him to kiss him. He smiled though the kiss. I pulled back after a long time. He smiled a wide smile. I looked back at the bracelet in the box.

"Do I have to put it on myself" I asked in my flirtiest voice. He smirked, and shook his head.

"Nah, I could do that" he said, taking the bracelet out of the box. He placed the bracelet around my wrist. I adored over the beautiful piece of jewelry. Eli noticed how I looked at it. "Do you know that when my grandmother gave me this, well before she died a couple of months ago that I should give this to a special person that makes me forget about the bad in life and think about the good." He chuckled, "I guess she basically described you." I couldn't help but smile.

"Guess she saw me coming, do you think she was psychic?" I joked. He laughed.

"Maybe" Eli played around with the bracelet. I looked at him, in the corner of my eye; I saw a picture frame on his nightstand. I looked at it closer; it was a picture of Eli and me on our first official date as a couple. I laughed under my breath. Remembering how I went hey wire on that date. Eli noticed I was laughing.

"What?" he said with a smile. I pointed at the picture. He turned around to see it.

"Remember how _rebellious _I was?" I laughed through the statement. He turned around with a huge smile on his face. He lifted his hair out of his ear, showing his piercing.

"Yeah, I remember." He had a fake pain face reminding me how much the piercing hurt. I chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't in a good place back then." This reminded me that my parents' constant fighting was the thing that lead me to loss my mind. Eli took my hands in his.

"Hey, that's all in the past, this is the present." He tried to make me feel better. He obviously succeeded. I smiled, knowing that my parents are doing fine now, and I was doing great, mostly when I was with Eli.

"Yeah, your right" Looking in his eyes. He leaned in, making our foreheads touch, our lips inches away from each other.

"And the future is whatever we want it to be, and let's just say that I'm looking at it right now." He whispered with a wink. I smiled at the idea that he wanted to be with me in the future. He kissed me on the lips, so sweetly, intertwining our fingers together. I pulled away.

"Good, that means that m future is bright." I smiled. He laughed under his breath. I leaned in for another small kiss and pulled away to slip in one more thing. "I love you" I whispered. He looked at me with his big emerald eyes.

"I love you to..." was the only thing he could say before his urge to kiss me over powered him.


End file.
